Crash & Burn
by jessrory4eva
Summary: Kinda skips around a bit! lol Come see for yourself...L/L and R/J


l[b]Disclaimer:[/b] I do not own any of the characters in this Fic. I have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, its producers or it's affiliates. Also, I do not own the lyrics involved with this fan-fic. These lyrics belong to the artist and its affiliates.  
  
[b]Rating[/b]: PG at the moment.  
  
[b]Authors notes:[/b] This fic is after Rory's Deb Ball (Presenting Lorelai Gilmore). Everything as per normal. Disregard the last scene where Christopher, Lorelai, Rory and Dean are walking to Luke's after the Ball. Please don't bite, and I crave on feedback! Dean/Rory - but may change! & Chris/Lorelai - but may also change! :p  
  
[image]http://www.boomspeed.com/joeygal/crashnburn.jpg[/image]  
  
________________________  
  
[b]Crash & Burn[/b]  
  
[i]When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone[/i]  
  
[b]Crash & Burn - Savage Garden[/b]  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
After the debutante, Lorelai, Christopher, Dean and Rory walked home, chatting.  
  
"You were beautiful," Christopher said to Rory. Rory groaned, "Remind me never to do that again."  
  
Chris laughed. "Why not?"  
  
"The 'fan dance' was utterly embarrassing; Grandma and Grandpa fought; Dean hated it.what a disaster" Rory complained. Lorelai went and hugged Rory. "Don't worry about your grandparents, and as for the 'fan dance', well I could have told you that. You girls looked like hookers, dancing with fans!"  
  
Rory shuddered. "Are you serious? Dean, did I look like a hooker?"  
  
Dean smiled. "No, you were gorgeous. Lorelai's just stirring you, because she's jealous of how you looked."  
  
Lorelai, jokingly, hit Dean over the head. "Watch it, stud."  
  
"I'm a stud, now?" Dean laughed. Rory put her arm around Dean. "You're my stud but."  
  
They kissed and walked in front of Christopher and Lorelai, with their heads together.  
  
"They're so sweet together aren't they?" Lorelai exclaimed. "Kinda reminds me of us, doesn't it?" Chris nodded and put his arm around.  
  
"Look at what we created." Lorelai rested her head on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"Your brains, your beauty.look at what YOU created!" Chris said.  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "I see you in her all the time." After staring lovingly into each other's eyes, whilst walking, Dean asked, "Rors?" "Yeh?" "Where are we going?" Rory laughed and called out behind them. "Mum? Where are we going?"  
  
"To Luke's, sweetie. We need to eat. The food there was disastrous. You guys go ahead. I just wanna talk to your dad." Lorelai answered. Rory shrugged and steered Dean into Luke's. "No problem." Lorelair and Christopher sat on the bench in the park. "Sounds serious." Christopher said, turning to face her. Lorelai laughed. "You know me too well." She stopped laughing. "Chris. Stay."  
  
Chris, surprised, opened his eyes. "What?" Lorelai sighed. "Stay. Please? Rory would love it if you did and I." "You what?" Chris prompted. "I would love it too." Christopher smiled, put his hand on her cheek and turned in for a long-lasting, comfortable kiss.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dean and Rory sat on the chairs in Luke's, waiting for Rory's parents. Their hands were entwined and they were staring into each other's eyes. "Rory, you looked amazing out there tonight," Dean said. "I thought you hated it." Rory exclaimed, sitting closer. Dean smiled. "I never hate anything when I'm with you. You make me feel.so.alive." They turned into a kiss. "You make me feel alive too," Rory whispered. Dean pulled away, only quick enough to say, "I love you". "I love you too," Rory replied and they kissed.  
  
They both had to admit, the kiss was fantastic, breath-taking and they'd never kissed like that before. A voice interrupted them.  
  
"Hey, I sent you to order, not to examine each other's throats!" Lorelai joked, walking into Luke's with Chris. Rory turned bright red. "Mum!" Chris laughed and sat next to Rory, while Lorelai went to order. "She's only joking, Rors. Your mum and I were exactly like you and Dean. I remember when we." Chris winked. Rory cut him off. "Dad! Too much information!"  
  
"Hey! You have a grotty mind, my child. I was not going to say when we did THAT! I was gonna say."  
  
But Rory cut her father off. "Dad, please!" Everyone laughed. Lorelai came back to the table with burgers and drinks for all. "What's so funny?" "Nothing! Nothing!" Rory jumped in, smiling, before her father could say anything.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow, Rory?" Chris asked, twinkling his eye. Rory was confused. "Nothing, dad. I might visit Lane, oh and I have a fantastic book that I want to finish." "That leaves no time for your old man!" Chris said. Rory's eyes opened wide. "What? But I thought you were leaving early morning." Chris and Lorelai exchanged smiles. "Nope! Your dad's staying for a few days, sweetie." Lorelai answered. Rory's face filled with a smile. "Yes! I'm so glad! I never see enough of you." Chris and Rory hugged. "Awww, the atmosphere is full of love," exclaimed Lorelai and she looked at Dean. Dean smiled. "It must have been from before." But only Rory knew what he was talking about. She pulled back, smiled and blushed.  
  
The group continued talking, drinking and eating. Underneath the table, Rory and Dean's hands were once again, entwined. As where Chris' and Lorelai's. 


End file.
